Wild Wild West
by magicalcrapulent
Summary: No one messes around with Derek Hale's girl. No one but himself. Western AU.


The smell of booze hit Derek as soon as he stepped into the saloon. The room was lit with yellow gaslight, and men sat around tables, playing cards, laughing and drinking whiskey. Somewhere someone was playing a happy tune on a piano.

Derek let the doors swing back when he stepped inside. He walked towards the bar, searching a free bar stool for himself. He sat down and put his hat on the counter before he raised a finger. The bartender came up to him, raising a head to take his order.

"Whiskey," Derek said. The bartender nodded and set the glass he has been polishing before him. He brought a bottle with the amber liquid forth from underneath the counter. The bartender filled the glass, but when he wanted to put it away gain Derek raised his hand, motioning him to stop. "Leave it," Derek said.

The bartender left the bottle and moved back to the other side of the bar. Derek raided the glass to his lips and emptied it. The whiskey burned in his throat. Derek refilled the glass and empted it once more.

The tune ended before another started, this one a little quicker than the other. Derek filled the glass again, but when he wanted to empty it a hand touched his forearm.

He looked up from his drink and was met by the black silk of a corset bound so tight a pair of boobs nearly squishing out on top of it. When Derek was finally able to rip his gaze away from the creamy bosom he looked into a pair of steely blue eyes.

They belonged to a woman who was clad in a black and red dress, her red skirts flaring down around her hips but still allowing a look on her stocking clad legs where it split mid-thigh, her feet stuck in heeled leather boots. The brown strands of her hair were pinned up on top of her head, although some strands fell down her neck and framed the side of her face. Her lips were painted bright red, and a couple of freckles ran over the bridge of her nose.

She smirked down at him, her hands still lying on his arm. Her nimble fingers drew circles on his skin, playing with the hair. "You look as if you want to forget something," she said gently, but still loud enough to get heard over the music. Her smile widened. "Maybe I can help you with that."

Derek raised the glass towards his lips and drowned its content before he stood up. The woman took his hand and began leading him towards the staircase that led up towards the bedrooms. Derek grabbed his hat and the bottle of whiskey and followed her while he let his gaze wander over her frame, observing how her hips swayed at every step. She winked at the bartender who nodded back, but the second he did he narrowed his eyes in confusion while he looked after them.

He heard some of the men wolf whistling after him, but he ignored them. Dutifully he followed the woman upstairs and through dimly lit corridors before they stopped a room at the end of the corridor. She opened the door and stepped inside, letting go of his hand before she walked towards the bed while Derek put the bottle down on a table. She stopped before she reached it and turned around.

Derek was on her in the blink of an eye. He pulled her against his body and claimed her mouth with his. The woman threw her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to his the second he touched her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth at the same time he moved his hands over her waist, breasts and ass.

When the oxygen began to grow thin they broke the kiss, both of them gasping for breath. "I missed you so much Jennifer," Derek muttered into her hair. "I missed you so fucking much." He buried his nose deeper into the soft strands, the smell of jasmine filling his head.

"Missed you, too, baby," Jennifer replied, pulling her arms a little tighter around his neck to pull him closer into her embrace. She kissed his shoulder through his vest and shirt until she reached his neck. Derek pulled back and claimed her lips once more.

"How long have you worked here," Derek asked when he kissed his way from her mouth towards her neck, sucking on the skin of her throat. Jennifer gasped and moved her hands into his hair, shoving his hat off in the process.

"I don't," she answered when she was able to concentrate. "I knew you would come here, so I acted like a whore to get closer to you without anyone suspecting." Jennifer moaned when Derek bit down where her neck met her shoulder.

"Did anybody touch you?" Derek asked her, moving them further towards the bed. Alone the thought made his blood boil.

"Some tried," Jennifer said, yelping in surprise when the back of her knees hit the corner of the bed and they fell on top of the soft sheets. "But if they had known that I was Derek Hale's girl they would have thought twice about it."

Derek growled and settled between her thighs, shoving his hips hard against her center. Jennifer cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist, rolling her hips up to meet his. "You're mine," he growled, following the line of her corset with his tongue.

"Yours," Jennifer moaned and arched her back and pulling at his hair for him to bury his face in her bosom. Derek licked into the valley of her breasts were they spilled out of the skimpy garment.

"I've got enough money together," Derek muttered when he kissed his way back towards her mouth, nibbling and sucking at her creamy skin to leave marks, to show everyone that she belonged to him. "In the stage coach was enough money for us to start new."

Jennifer cupped Derek's face and lifted it up to stare him in the eyes, a giant smile gracing her lips until he dived down and claimed them with his own. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer with her legs. She rolled her hips up, rubbing her pussy against his achingly hard cock. She pulled away and looked at him, still cupping his cheeks. "Take me," she said. "Make me yours."

With a growl Derek reached down and reached under her skirts. He violently pulled her panties down her legs before he opened his belt and unfastened the buttons on his pants. He pulled his hard shaft free of its confines and settled back between Jennifer's thighs.

With one hand he guided his cock to her already wet entrance. He pushed the tip inside before he looked up again staring into her eyes. Jennifer pulled his head back down and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, biting it with her teeth. With another growl Derek grabbed her hips and sheathed himself into her to the hilt with one single thrust.

Jennifer arched her back off the bed, her fingers digging into his shoulders when she screamed out in pleasure. Her legs tightened and pulled him deeper, her boots digging into the back of his thighs.

Derek grabbed her wrists and raised them over her head before he started to pull out of her. Jennifer whimpered at the loss of contact and raised her hips to follow him, to get him back inside. Derek let her hand in there in the air for while before he couldn't bear it anymore and dived back in.

He started with a hard rhythm, his hips slapping against hers every time he pushed inside. Her moans and shouts filled the room and spurted him on. Jennifer struggled against his grip on her wrists, but he didn't let go. He had to stay in control, had to make sure she didn't forget who she belonged to.

Derek felt her clench around him in preparation for her orgasm, and he knew she was close. He picked up his pace and sucked at her neck, right underneath her ear.

With a scream Jennifer pressed her body against him, her thighs cramping the moment her walls around his cock started convulsing. She gasped and moaned while she lost all control of her body, every muscle of her shaking and twitching.

Derek felt her milking his cock, and with only a handful of hard thrusts he followed her over the edge. He bit down on her neck when he felt his balls tightening. With a groan he spilled his seed inside her, stars dancing in front of his vision.

Panting and void of all energy he fell down on top of her, his grip on her wrists loosening. Jennifer pulled her hands free and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, keeping him closer as her legs wrapped around him. Jennifer panted into his ear, softly moaning while aftershocks wrecked her body.

Derek raised his head and pressed his mouth to hers. It wasn't as desperate as the first time they met that night. All that pent up desire and longing that controlled their actions was satisfied for the moment, and only left love and affection.

Pecking her lips a few more times Derek pulled away and lifted his weight off of her a little by resting on his elbows. He looked down on her and for a while, taking in her disheveled appearance. Jennifer met his gaze, giving him a satisfied smile.

"Where do you want to go?" Derek asked her, lifting a hand to brush a sweaty strand out of her face.

Jennifer pursed her lips, looking at the ceiling for a second while she thought. She blinked a few time before she began to smile up at him. "How about Philadelphia?" she asked and bit her lip.

Derek smiled back and leaned in to press another kiss against her lips. "Whatever you want, baby. Whatever you want."


End file.
